Of Three
by Of Stories Told
Summary: A tale of three different men as they come to love on a hot summer day. As past and future collides; one is left to wonder if there is any hope to change what has happened; and what has yet to occur. A tale of love and second chances. Slash GG/AD/HP


**_A/n: _**_I have a feeling a few of my readers may be crossed at me for deciding to write this long one shot instead of updating O.S.A.B. but I have to admit I couldn't resist. I was curious on how it would all work out should I decide to do this pairing and this was the end result. I hope you all enjoy the tale and please do leave a review if you do; I admit they do bring countless smiles to my face when I read them._

_Onwards to the tale._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Harry sat in the old worn out leather seat as he read through the aged parchment; a small frown marring his face. A few candles floated around him lazily as he focused his attention on the parchment while ignoring everything else around him. Some of the portraits in the room looked at him curiously before feigning sleep once more.

The rather dreary room seemed cold and silent; though in all honestly Harry believed it was only because the castle had finally been rebuilt. The hallowed stone walls were still healing from the attack and he had to wonder if his home would ever feel the same again. He sighed and return to the strange tale he was reading; shutting out everything around him as he did so.

It is for this reason alone that he never noticed sad twinkling blue eyes gazing softly upon him as he continued to read of a long buried secret.

* * *

_It's an odd thing of life I have found… Where on the most normal and simplest of days; can the most extraordinary of miracles occur._

_It is on these so called ordinary days in fact; that were one to simply lay about peacefully, they would soon come to find their whole world has turn upside down, with naught a word of warning. _

_For us… It was no different._

_That day... All those years ago began a long chain of events that even now are still affecting this world, even as I and those involved have long since passed on._

_Yet… one simply has to wonder._

_When it comes to time…_

_Is it truly all linear? Is there no way to change fate? Is nothing irreversible?_

_For to this day… as I write this cruel tale down for the future to know… The past is still ever clear in my mind…_

_His eyes are still ever bright and clear… His soft and melodic voice still whispers untold secrets to me. None of it has faded from my aged memories… They still haunt me to this day…_

_Harry…._

_That was his name… and everything that he brought about…_

_Happened to begin… In the most ordinary of days…._

* * *

**_Summer 1898_**

Albus set down his quill and sighed as he looked out the window. It was a nice day; the sun was shining and not a cloud could be seen. Not that he could enjoy it however.

He tried not to glare at his sister's direction; though it was difficult as he looked at the girl watching the wall with a blank expression, a bit of drool dripping from the side of her mouth. Deep down he knew it wasn't her fault he was stuck here, but Merlin, he had so wanted to go and explore with Doge now that they were both of age.

He shook his head, maybe he could get some fresh air… surely Ariana could be left alone for a few moments? With these thoughts running through his mind he quickly packed up his quill and journal, making sure the pages were dry before closing the weathered book.

"Where are you going?"

Albus scowled darkly at his younger brother. "I'm going to dance around goats." He drawled sarcastically.

Aberforth blushed red in anger and embarrassment. "Fine then; be that way!" He glared hatefully at his older brother. "But take Ariana with you! You know she can't be left alone!"

Albus let out a suffering sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She can be left-"

"No she can't Albus!" The young teenager scowled. "Watch her damn you!" He brushed past his brother harshly as he left the house. "Do something good around here for once." With that he slammed the door angrily behind him, making it shudder from the small use of magic.

Albus shook angrily as his hands curled to tight fist. He hated how his younger brother always acted so much better then him. It wasn't like he was the only one suffering because of their sister!

Barely holding in a grimace; he approached his sister; feeling waves of revulsion as he took her in.

Her dress was covered in soot from having sat too close to the fire place yet again. While they no longer had money to pay for the floo network, they could still use the hearth as a normal fireplace and sadly the daft girl found it amusing to play in it after the fire died down. Her face had small smudges of food on it and he couldn't help but gag as he noticed how dirty and greasy her hair was. Even while knowing she was blood he couldn't help but feel revolted that this… thing was his sister.

In all honesty he knew it was the fault of those awful muggles; but she was a witch! She shouldn't have let them destroy her so; she shouldn't have let herself become an invalid!

He shook his head; there was no reason to think upon the past.

It wouldn't help him any.

Casting a strong scourgify on her he sighed in relief as she finally looked somewhat decent. It had been a risk to clean her with magic knowing how she usually reacted to its use but he couldn't bring himself to touch her when she was so filthy.

"Ariana."

The girl turned to him slowly, her dull blue eyes locking on his for a moment before returning to staring at the wall.

He tried again.

"Ariana!"

She flinched this time; her magic crackling lightly around her.

This was something else he hated. The whole reason he was trapped here.

She couldn't even control the thing that made her special; and instead had to make them all suffer. His own mother was lost to them because the daft child wouldn't come out of her mind.

She would rather wallow in misery and let her magic attack them all then learn to control herself.

Sometimes… no matter how taboo such a thought was; he couldn't help but wish she had been born a squib.

Slowly he grabbed hold of her arm and helped her up, trying not to flinch when her magic became especially painful against his fingers.

"We're going out; come Ariana."

The girl followed him obediently as they left the house. Her eyes widening as she took in the flowers growing around Godric's Hollow. While she wouldn't talk she let out soft grunts and sighs of happiness as she touched the soft petals. With a curious look on her face she grabbed a few flowers and giggled at them, rubbing the petals on her face in happiness. He had to suppress a snort at her antics.

It wasn't as if she had never seen such things before after all, yet each time he took her out she always acted as if it was the first.

A dark chuckle sounded form behind him, making a small shiver run down his spine.

"Baby sitting duty again Albus?"

He couldn't help the wide grin that stretched on his face when he caught site of his lover and friend.

Gellert was the only reason he could truly put up with all of this.

Gellert sat besides a deep pond; his shoes were off as he dunked his feet in the cold water, trying to stay refreshed as the heat grew somewhat unbearable. A small smirk played across his lips as he eyed his friend; his gold eyes dancing in amusement.

Albus sighed dramatically before he smiling at his friend. Gently he pulled Arianna with him as he sat next to the blonde.

"Unfortunately." He scrunched up his nose in disdain. "My brother seems to be of the mindset that I do not take proper enough care of our 'dearest' sister."

Gellert rolled his eyes at that. "Your brother is an ignoramus with a thing for goats." He drawled before winking at Albus. "Enough about that however; let's discuss our plans again; did you bring your journal?"

Albus nodded before pulling out the weathered book and quill, a grin on his lips. "Of course; whenever do I forget things?" He teased playfully.

Gellert snorted before shaking his head in amusement, his long blonde locks swaying around him. "One time Albus, I misplace it one time…"

"Ah… but it only takes one mistake my friend."

Gellert groaned before grinning.

Albus chuckled as they leaned close together and went through his notes. He couldn't help but relax as he leaned against Gellert, for if there was one thing he truly loved in this world, it was the freedom he felt besides his lover. Gellert's aura just screamed freedom and power, and in turn helped Albus to truly believe they would be unstoppable together. In a way… Gellert's hawk animangus matched him exceptionally well. Glancing at his notes as they debated the best way to go about fixing their world he couldn't help but hope things would always stay like this. That the warm summer days would always last as they fought for the greater good.

_We were so young then. Gellert had just been expelled from Durmstrang at the young age of sixteen while I myself had just finished my Hogwarts education. There were so many dreams we shared; so many aspirations for a world of our design._

_We were but young fools with dreams of grandeur. In truth; I do believe our plans would have utterly failed were it not for him…_

_Yet at the same time…_

_How were we ever to know… that on that peaceful ordinary day; our world would soon turn on its head? _

* * *

Falling.

He was falling.

His eyes closed as a small smile flitted across his cupids bow lips.

Was he finally allowed peace?

Could he finally die?

He frowned at that thought; his mind struggling to remember what led him here.

There was a battle… an… orb?

He frowned and tried harder to remember.

Something told him he shouldn't forget… he couldn't forget.

There were others with him; mere children really.

A fool's errand.

A trap.

Then men… men and crazed women dressed in black cloaks moving like death, their faces covered with an eerie skull mask. The skull illuminated in the dark room.

He twisted slightly as he fell, he felt the wind ripping away at him, something seemed to be tearing at him; pulling at his mind… still there was something he was forgetting.

Had he already forgotten?

A man… a man with soft silver eyes… loving and caring silver eyes.

Radiant green eyes opened at that thought.

"SIRIUS!"

He screamed loudly as the strange pulling sensation returned at full force; valiantly he tried to push it away; tried to keep his memories.

The unknown force was taking everything from him as he panicked to stop it all.

The Dursleys. Hate filled stares filled with contempt and disdain.

Gone.

Alone in his cupboard; spiders keeping him company.

Gone.

A kind half giant, his first friend in a strange world.

Gone.

Hogwarts, the stone, the basilisk, his godfather, the cup.

Gone.

A strange veil, he saw himself jump into it as he tried to grab his godfathers hand just for it to slip out of reach; silver eyes closing in acceptance.

Gone.

He sobbed and screamed as it all disappeared, every memory; every thought; all of it cruelly being taken away from him as he fell for what seemed like ages.

As he opened his now dull green eyes, his first thought flittered through his mind.

_'Who am I?'_

* * *

He yelped in surprise as he fell headfirst into ice cold water. Valiantly he tried to swim up but couldn't. He panicked and squirmed around helplessly as the water filled his lungs. His eyes burned as he looked upwards and dully thought how peaceful everything looked from where he was. The sun shone brightly on the surface and filled him with a peaceful calm. Finally he stopped struggling as he felt his vision go black. He wondered if when he awoke he would be falling again.

The last thing he noticed was a pair of arms wrap around him as he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Gellert looked at the boy he had just saved curiously. Albus was trying to get him to breathe but it wasn't working yet. They might be too late.

He shook his head as the cold water slip down his now drenched shirt.

This… this simply couldn't be possible…

They had been relaxing by the pond; reviewing their plans while keeping an eye on Ariana as she stared intently at the pond; when a white beam of light flooded the whole area.

It had been beautiful… and terrifying.

The small boy had appeared then and fallen straight into the water as he and Albus gaped onwards in disbelief.

As the seconds pass and the young wizard had still yet to resurface Gellert had kicked into auto pilot and jumped into the pond after the fool.

The boy's body was drifting slowly in the water; his raven black hair floating softly around him; his pale porcelain face was perfect with pouty lips parted open just so. For a moment Gellert was struck by just how beautiful the youth was; he was then shocked at just how much he craved to see what color eyes hid behind the boy's lush lashes.

Shaking his head he rid himself of those strange urgings and quickly grabbed the boy and headed to the surface; somewhat surprised at just how light the youth's body was. He then handed the boy to Albus; who had more knowledge of the healing arts and watched to the side as Albus pressed on the boy's chest to try to make him breathe again.

For no matter how beautiful… how extraordinary the child was.

It wouldn't matter if he was dead.

Which brought him back to watching Albus as he struggled to help the boy. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched the two; Ariana also watched on, a curious little smile on her otherwise dull face. Somehow it seemed almost… intimate the way Albus would connect their lips to force air into the youth's lungs. Gellert turned away quickly to hide his blush.

"He's waking."

As soon as the words left Albus's mouth the boy shot up and began to cough out all the water he had swallowed. Albus rubbed his back gently until the youth was merely left shivering from his drenched clothes, the thin and rather ragged material sticking to the thin frame.

Another odd thing; Gellert noted. While he was wearing a wizarding cloak, under that he wore the strangest manner of clothing Gellert had ever seen, muggle or otherwise.

The pants were a dull grey color and worn out, with a few holes on them, they were also much too big for the boy and seemed to be sliding off of the youth's body. The shirt wasn't much better he noted with a bit of disgust, it was a horrid orange color and he doubted even a house elf would accept it as a cleaning rag, much less an article of clothing. He frowned in thought, besides of course the youth's odd entrance, nothing about the boy was adding up; it was a mystery.

A mystery he and Albus were sure to crack.

He gasped as their eyes connected.

Vibrant emerald green orbs stared curiously at him. So many different emotions passed through those wide eyes that even if he were gifted in legilimency he would still not be able to read them all.

He had never seen something so beautiful.

"Are you aright?"

The eyes turned away from him as Albus began to softly question the boy. He frowned, not liking the small emptiness he felt as those eyes left his.

The boy nodded and blushed as he looked at his rescuer. "Y-yes…" He looked at the two helplessly. "I'm sorry… I don't know where I am."

Albus chuckled in relief. "That much was obvious." He smiled softly at this boy, Gellert couldn't help but smirk at how gentle Albus was behaving, knowing full well that his friend was trying exceptionally hard to gain the boy's trust. "That was a very close call, were it not for Gellert, I am not certain we would have been able to save you." He looked at the youth in confusion. "Were you trying to apparate perhaps?"

Gellert resisted the urge to snort. Whatever the boy had been doing, it certainly wasn't a simple apparition.

The boy blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Albus grinned at the cute expression. "Nevermind…" He shook his head. "What were you last doing before you came here?"

Gellert perked in interest as he noticed the boy bite down on those pouty lips of his; a small frown marring his face as he struggled to remember.

_Interesting…_

"I… I don't remember…" The boy looked at them in slight panic. "I… I can't remember anything…"

Albus and Gellert shared a look. The both wondered if perhaps the way the boy had appeared had to do with his memory loss. Albus turned back to the panicking teen. "Is there nothing you remember? A name perhaps?"

_"Harry…"_

Emerald eyes lit up as he nodded at the two excitedly.

Gellert and Albus couldn't help but chuckle. The boy looked like a lost puppy, it was adorable.

Harry grinned beautifully at them; making their breathe catch in awe.

"Harry…" He nodded to himself. "My name was Harry."

* * *

Albus and Gellert watched on curiously as Harry played with Ariana; the small teen helping her to pick flowers as both laughed secretly together.

"He's… a bit odd isn't he?"

Albus snorted in amusement. "A bit Gellert?" He shook his head. "The child doesn't even remember anything apart from his name; were it not for the magic I can feel coming off of him in waves I would have taken him for a muggle."

Gellert nodded in agreement before smirking. "That power… you felt it didn't you Albus?" He smirked knowingly at his lover.

"It was delicious wasn't it?"

Albus blushed brightly before turning away; not wanting to agree. In truth, it had been addicting, when he had been trying to save the youth's life he could barely feel it... but now…

The power was suffocating but so pure and untainted. It felt like magic straight from the earth… to know that it could be wielded, and by one so young…

Was utterly awe inspiring.

He looked over at the young teen as both he and Ariana fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles. He couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about; and frowned as he felt himself grow jealous. It had been years since he had last seen Ariana so responsive; and while he was delighted at the change a small part of himself wished differently.

He couldn't help but blink in shock when he noticed how much he longed to be the one to make the teen smile; instead of his sister.

Gellert grinned. "You've noticed have you?" He hummed and leaned back as he watched the two. "Think we should include him in our plans?"

Albus stilled for a moment. "I'm not sure…" He frowned. "Besides the boy doesn't even remember he has magic; much less how to use it."

Gellert shrugged and grinned. "So we'll teach him." He rolled over until he was laying on his stomach as he looked at his friend pleadingly.

"Whoever did this to him was probably hoping to make him get lost in the muggle world or whatnot." He grimaced in disgust. "They probably feared his powers the fools."

He looked back at Albus and rested his head on the older boy's lap; taking delight at the small blush that sprouted from the intimate action.

"Please Albus… think about it… with his power… and our genius… the world would be ours... we could all be the true owners of the hollows…"

Albus sighed as he gave in. "I suppose it wouldn't be too terrible of an idea."

Gellert grinned brightly before placing a small kiss on Albus's thigh; pleased at the small shiver that raced through the older boy's body.

"Now then… as the children play." He ignored Albus' snort of amusement before grinning slyly. "Why don't we have our own little 'game' Albus love?"

Albus groaned as he eyed his lover heatedly.

"Tease."

Gellert grinned.

"When am I not?"

* * *

Harry eyed the small room he had been led into by the two older teens. It had a small bed in the corner with a desk and dresser to the side.

Albus smiled at him apologetically. "My apologies, but there's not much else I can offer you at the moment."

Harry blushed and shook his head. "No it's fine." He smiled at the two. "This is perfect, and more then I can ask for honestly." He looked away in embarrassment. "I have no idea how I will ever be able to pay you back."

Gellert chuckled at the cute picture Harry made before going to sit on the boy's bed. "Well… while I'm sure there are plenty of… fun ways you can pay us for this." He bit back a laugh at Harry's confused expression and Albus's mock glare. "For now we were wondering if you would not be too against us teaching you magic… erm again."

Harry blinked before looking at them in shock. "But that's hardly right; I should do more to help out somehow."

Albus shook his head and smiled. "Harry… for now all we truly wish for is for you to allow us to teach you." He smiled at the boy's troubled expression. "You're quite the powerhouse, it would be wrong for you to go untrained." He smiled gently at the boy. "Please just let us help."

Harry bit his lip before nodding his head nervously. "Alright… but only if I help to clean the house or something." He blushed darkly and looked down. "I want to earn my keep somehow."

Albus shook his head in amusement. "If it'll help you feel better then by all means."

* * *

Harry grinned as he saw Ariana hesitantly approach him. it had been a few days now since he had started living with Albus and his siblings; and for the most part it had been utterly enjoyable.

Aberforth had been against it at first until Harry had decided to cook, after trying his food and seeing how responsive Ariana was near the boy he was sold. Now he had taken to jokingly calling Harry their mother since the boy seemed intent on taking care of the household in any way possible; much to Albus's ever growing embarrassment. Of course he had to be careful of when he made these comments; otherwise he would find himself hexed silly by his older brother.

Albus and Gellert would spend the most time with him; usually Gellert would stay and eat supper; having also fallen in love with Harry's cooking before the three of them retired to the study; where both Albus and Gellert had taken it upon themselves to help reeducate Harry on any and all spells they found useful. Gellert would also talk about wizarding customs, with Albus adding the odd fact here and there. While by the end of it Harry was mentally exhausted; he couldn't help but enjoy the time they spent together; enjoying the company of the older boys.

He shook himself out of his musing as Ariana tugged on his shirt; or rather the shirt he had borrowed from Gellert. He snorted at that thought; besides the fact that he was closer in height to Aberforth; both Gellert and Albus seemed determined to have Harry dressed only in their clothes.

"What… that?" Ariana struggled to ask as she looked at the vegetables Harry was currently chopping up.

He smiled softly at the thirteen year old. He loved the presence she exuded; calm and tranquil like the ocean; but can grow to be just as stormy with a moment's notice. The more time he spent with the child the more he noticed something odd about herself and her magic. Somehow he couldn't help but reach out to it, feeling as if something was calling to him from deep within; asking for help. In return; she seemed to grow more responsive the deeper he pulled.

"I'm making dinner, lamb stew." He gestured at the pot simmering besides him thanks to a useful house hold spell he'd sound in one of Albus's books. Another thing of note; his wandless magic. After the two older teens had discovered his gift they had set about to help him even more so in his lessons; acting like excited children at times,

It was quite amusing really.

He smiled at Ariana's curious expression. "Would you like to help?"

She paused and nodded her head shakily. "Y-yes!" Her face slowly melted into a grin and he couldn't help but smile warmly at the sweet girl.

The rest of the time they spent together went by rather quickly as they both set about cooking; giggling when the other made a mistake; though both laughed hysterically when a bag of flour fell on top of them, it had been on the top cabinet and both were too short to reach it; and unfortunately hadn't thought to use magic.

Albus had soon found them as they lay on the floor holding their sides from laughing too much.

The older boy snorted in amusement at their antics before spelling away the mess and helping out with the rest of dinner.

As they all ate Harry couldn't help but smile at the peaceful atmosphere. Albus and Gellert were talking softly to themselves while Aberforth practically swallowed the meal whole. Ariana ate carefully, a small smile on her face as a small glint of life shined in her once dead eyes.

He sighed peacefully; deciding right then and there.

Whoever he may have been before no longer mattered.

For now… he couldn't imagine life without his friends.

* * *

Harry squeaked in surprise as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist before twirling him in the air.

He put his hand to his mouth and giggled while trying to glare at the man behind him.

"Gellert! Put me down!"

Gellert pouted at Harry and held him closer; secretly loving the feel of the smaller boy against him. "I rather not." He grinned. "I want my Harry now and since you're not being accommodating, me and Albus have decided to kidnap you."

Harry pouted and huffed as he spotted a chuckling Albus try and fail to hide behind a tree.

He shook his head in amusement. "You two are terrible!"

Albus peeked out and grinned; his long brown hair falling to the side. "Nonsense! We're amazing."

Gellert chuckled as he walked over and sat next to Albus, keeping Harry in his lap. "I agree with Albus." He sighed dramatically. "It's so disheartening that our little gem can not see just how magnificent we are my friend; truly a terrible thing."

Albus nodded wisely. "Yes I agree; what a shame; we have to fix that immediately."

Harry puffed out his cheeks cutely before sticking his tongue out at the laughing boys. "You're both utterly deplorable."

Gellert grinned at Albus. "Uh-oh, seems like gem has found your dictionary again!"

Harry gave up and rolled his eyes. Leaning against Gellert he listened as the boys went on about their plans for the future.

It had been a curious thing for him when they first mentioned it. While he liked the idea of making wizards stronger he couldn't agree to making muggles subservient to them. it simply seemed wrong to him; especially after he had remembered that he himself was only a half blood. A small argument had started up between the three as they tried to make Harry see their point of view.

Albus had tried to soothe the boy over by explaining that he was also a halfblood; and why the muggles should be seen as lesser; though Harry would not have it; and plainly told them it was wrong.

Finally he had convinced them into just leaving the muggle world alone and concentrate on helping to bring the wizarding world back to its former glory.

Harry frowned in thought; he knew there was something about it all… something that was important; but each time he tried to figure out what it could be; it would slip away from him again.

He sighed softly and rested his head on Gellert's shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

_It's interesting to note; how one small difference can affect everything. It would be much later that I would discover just how much he changed our fates with his innocent ideals._

_And yet… I am extremely thankful even now that such a thing came to pass._

* * *

Albus sighed in irritation. It had been a few days now since they had misplaced the journal with all of their notes; after the first hours of blind panic both Gellert and himself had decided to simply spend time trying to find the blasted thing rather then run around like a bunch of fools.

However they still hadn't had any luck; and Albus was beginning to grow worried.

While their notes weren't bad per se; in the wrong hands who knew how they could be interoperated. He groaned and leaned against the wall.

Today was simply not his day.

"Are you alright?"

Albus glanced at Harry and couldn't help the small smile that came onto his face. The smaller boy was standing by the doorway with a small frown on his lips; his bright emerald eyes filled with concern and worry. Sometimes he wished that Gellert and himself hadn't decided to wait a while to gauge how Harry would take to their feelings. Seeing the youth look so ravishing in their clothes while he looked at them with such innocent eyes made it difficult to hold any self control.

He gestured for Harry to enter his room and sighed tiredly. "We've lost our journal again; Gellert and I… just can't find the bloody thing."

Harry nodded and went to sit on the older teen's bed. Albus's eye twitch and once again he cursed inwardly; how in Morgana's name could such an innocent action be so arousing?!

Harry hummed; his eyes slightly glazed. "You know… a friend once told me that things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."*

Albus perked at the information; it had been a while since Harry had a flashback to the past; while he had still yet to remember anything of importance; Gellert and he had decided to help Harry whenever the flashbacks occurred; if only to make sure the boy didn't suffer to greatly from the memory loss.

"Oh? Sounds like a wise friend."

Harry smiled softly and shrugged. "I can't remember if they were or not." He grinned. "But I would like to think so."

Albus sighed and sat down next to Harry; giving up on looking for the journal at the moment. "How are you feeling about this?" He frowned and twirled a lock of his hair. "Does it scare you? Not being able to remember?"

Harry hummed and leaned against Albus; making the older teen bite back a groan at the feeling running through him from such an innocent touch. "No... I don't think I am scared of not knowing." He smiled beautifully at the older teen. "I'm not scared; because I have you and Gellert to chase away my fears..."

Albus blushed and swallowed thickly as his heart pounded erratically in his chest. For a moment he wondered how Harry's lips would taste as he slowly leaned down toward the younger boy.

"Accio!"

Albus blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

Harry jumped excitedly on the bed. "A spell! It'll help you find the journal I'm certain of it!"

Albus blinked before shaking his head at the random memory. Taking out his wand he shrugged; what had he to lose?

"Accio journal."

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth the journal came zooming towards him; almost hitting his head had he not ducked.

Harry giggled as he watched Albus's wide eyed expression.

"See? They always come back to us."

* * *

Harry blushed darkly as he eyed the two teens. "W-what?"

Gellert chuckled at the cute expression. "Harry… both Albus and I would very much love to court you."

Harry looked at the two in confusion. "But I thought you two were already together!"

Albus grinned and nodded. "We are… but we both want to be with you as well."

The small teen blushed and shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Gellert grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist, eliciting a small gasp of surprise from the teen. "Then allow us to show you how we feel."

Slowly he leaned in and kissed the pouty lips he had been craving for over a month; Albus soon joined in as passion began to fill the three.

Later; they would realize that their kiss; one filled with power and secrets; love and yearning, passion and lust.

Their kiss.

While being the start…

Would also come to signify the end.

* * *

Harry hummed softly as he lay on the soft grass; night had fallen on Godric's Hallow and Albus had suggested that the three go star gazing.

Though Gellert quickly remarked it was just an excuse to kiss without witnesses around.

"You know…" Gellert started a small content smile on his lips. "I wish for these days to never end."

Albus hummed in agreement. "I wish the same." He sighed softly as he watched the stars. "I can't help but wonder where all of us will be in even five years from now; and even then… I just hope our dreams do not die, that our plans for a better future are fulfilled."

"It does no good to dwell on dreams*…" Harry started before shaking his head and grinning at the two teens beside him. "However… I hope we stay together no matter what."

Gellert grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry; enjoying the small squeak that left the young teens lips. "Ever the charmer love." He chuckled and looked at the two men he loved. "I'm sure we will always be together." He winked at the two. "Besides… we will be unstoppable when all of us finally gain mastery of the three hallows."

Albus grinned and nodded before looking up at the sky again. "Nothing will tear us apart then." He hummed thoughtfully as he looked at the sky. "Sirius is shining."

_"Pup?"_

_"Oh your father and I used to play the best pranks!"_

_"Harry get down! Get out of here."_

_"I'm sorry…"_

Harry screamed as he held his head; the flashes coming too quickly for him to make any sense of them. Vaguely he felt his two lovers hold him and panic, yet he couldn't help to stop their worries as the pain grew more intense and unbearable.

He gasp in shock as he felt soft lips touch his own; slowly his body relaxed and the pain soon faded away as he returned Albus's kiss.

His thoughts on what those memories and images could have been about left as their passion grew; filling his very being.

Once more he chose to ignore his past; and looking upon the faces of his worried lovers; he couldn't help but smile.

He was making the right choice.

* * *

_It is but the cold truth of living; that all things must one day come to an end._

_Summer soon grew to a close; and as the three of us grew closer, not one could deny the love we held for the other._

_Ariana, in the most curious display of magic on our dear gems part was slowly gaining awareness; my sister, whom I am sad to say I was slowly beginning to hate and despise was becoming more lovely and responsive as the days wore on._

_I still am uncertain how Harry managed this incredible feat; when even the healers called it impossible; yet I am extremely thankful._

_My heart had grown cold from the years of having to watch her degrade and destroy everything around us; I had detested my sister; had hated that I had to take care of her, and truly blamed her for my luck in life._

_When Gellert came along I must admit I had hoped to run away with him; and leave all my responsibilities behind._

_Yet Harry; our sweet innocent boy would have none of that._

_He healed us, in more ways then one._

_His kind and innocent nature helped to curve our harsher and cruel thoughts for the world. He helped Gellert and I to see the true beauty in everything; and the hidden power that muggles wield._

_That marvelous boy… was truly our most precious gem._

_Our precious lover._

_And yet… far too soon was he taken from us… and far too soon would our peaceful and innocent days fall into darkness._

* * *

Harry frowned as he sat next to Ariana; they had decided to visit the beach today, since summer was soon to end.

While it had been fun so far… he couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

Ariana frowned and placed her hand on his. She was slowly gaining her sanity back and thought of Harry as a beloved brother; especially after seeing how much love Albus held for him.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked softly, as to not startle the raven haired youth.

Harry frowned and shrugged. "I feel like something is wrong…yet I don't know what…"

Ariana pouted before smiling. "Then lets collect seashells!"

Harry grinned as he looked at her. "Seashells?"

She nodded eagerly. "Perhaps the ocean will help tell us what ails you."

Harry snorted in amusement but followed the younger girl around the beach.

Their fun was soon cut short however when a shout was heard from where Albus and Gellert were.

They both dropped the shells they had been holding to rush to the two; before gasping in shock.

Albus and Gellert were dueling with Aberforth in the middle; all three looked enraged yet Harry couldn't figure out why.

"Damn you Grindelwald!" Aberforth shouted before throwing a spell at the blonde.

Gellert hissed before casting up a shield and glaring darkly at the youth. "Damn me? You are the fool here boy!"

Albus cursed under his breath and ducked as a stray spell came too close. "This is all foolishness!"

Aberforth shook his head and pointed his wand at the blonde again. "He's stealing you all away!" He sent a curse at the blonde once more. "I won't have it!"

With that chaos erupted as Gellert tried to dodge while Albus tried to have the two stop the battle; his wand casting shields when a stray curse came his way.

Arianna looked at them worriedly. "This is bad…"

Harry nodded a small frown on his face. "I... I don't understand why this is happening…" He looked at the young girl behind him. "We should get out of here for now." He smiled worriedly. "Both of us are terrible with spells; don't want to get caught as they rid themselves of any silly anger."

Ariana slowly agreed and began to move before paling in horror as she looked behind Harry.

"Harry! Behind you!"

He barely had time to turn as a spell hit him square on his chest.

The last thing he was able to see was Albus and Gellert looking at him in horror while Aberforth looked on in fear and disbelief.

Pain erupted from all around him and as his eyes closed; soon he knew no more.

* * *

Gellert and Albus stood before the small grave, small flowers decorated the area and added to a peaceful and otherwise gloomy air.

"It's silly… isn't it…" Albus started, tears falling freely down his face. "There was no body to bury… and yet… here we stand…"

Gellert swallowed thickly before closing his eyes. "Ariana… she said it would do us some good." He looked pleadingly at his lover. "Do…. Do you think he might be alive? Albus…" He pleaded brokenly.

"Please tell me he's alive…"

Albus shook slightly as he tried to suppress his sobs. "I… I don't know…" He fell to the ground. "There was so much we didn't know about him… so much we still do not know…" He shook his head and slowly traced the name on the tombstone.

Gellert nodded. "I want to leave… I want to leave and find all the hallows… find him… Merlin I want him back." He looked at Albus with a guarded expression.

"Will you come with me?"

Albus sobbed and shook his head; even as he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "I can't…" He looked at his lover with broken eyes… "Aberforth... and Ariana… I just can't…"

Gellert nodded shakily. "Then… my love… would you leave me with one last kiss?"

Albus stood up and furiously connected their lips; trying to trace the mouth and body he knew so well; trying valiantly to never forget.

"I love you…" He sobbed against Gellert. "I love you."

Gellert held him tightly. "And I you."

With a crack he was gone.

Albus collapsed next to the grave as he screamed and sobbed; his heart breaking more as he lost the only ones he ever truly loved.

* * *

_It's a peculiar thing… time…_

_It can pass so quickly…_

_And then barely move at all…_

_That short summer we spent together went by so fast, and before I knew it; it was all gone, barely a trace of our love existed besides memories and an empty room._

_After our gem was hit by the unknown curse me and Gellert shot, he disappeared before our eyes._

_Our innocent lover; taken from us so cruelly._

_We were beside ourselves with grief, and I could see self loathing in Aberforth's eyes for ever starting that foolish fight out of jealously._

_Surprisingly it was sweet Ariana that helped us to heal. Her heart had been broken from losing Harry just as ours were, and she wished for a grave; so she may always visit her beloved brother._

_It was a foolish notion; we had never even learned his full name… and yet... it helped… to have proof besides our painful memories that he existed… that he was once here…_

_After Gellert left the years passed slowly… Ariana soon became as healed as she would ever be; and while she never purchased a wand; she decided to stay in the wizarding world. She would later confide in me it was mostly out of a hope that should Harry ever return; she could be easily alerted. The last I heard of her she had moved to France to start a small family._

_Aberforth was never the same after that damned fight. He quit school and went off on his own somewhere; we soon lost all contact as he refused to write any letters; blaming himself fully for the loss of Harry._

_Gellert seemed to vanish for several years… it would be a long time before I heard news of my love again… yet the news I heard pierced my very soul. He had started a war; a war with the muggles and wizards all at once. When this news reached me I feared that he had gone mad with grief; now… now I know better._

_As for I? I stayed in Godric's Hollow for many more years before finally taking a job in transfiguration at Hogwarts. The years were haunting and lonely; and I am ashamed to say that I grew cold from it all. To the point… that after visiting a small boy in an orphanage, with green eyes similar to our gem; I couldn't help but be cruel to him._

_A mistake, I would later regret._

* * *

Albus glared darkly at his lost lover as another spell came zooming at him.

Gellert cursed under his breath. "Fight me Albus!"

Albus transfigured a shield and flinched as it was blasted into pieces.

"Fight me damn you!"

Albus eyed Gellert sadly; his heart breaking more as he laid eyes on the man after years of avoidance. "Why have you done this Gellert? Why have you harmed so many innocent people?!"

Gellert glared darkly at Albus. "For the greater good I would do worse! I will do anything for my goals!" He shot another dark spell at Albus; the elder wand humming at the large influx of power.

Albus glared at him. "And Harry?! What would he think of these despicable goals of yours?"

Gellert roared angrily. "It is for him I do this!" He threw a barrage of curses at Albus. "Enough of this! Let's end it all!"

Albus eyes widened at the anger in his ex lover's faces before sighing in resignation. "As you wish…"

The battle would soon be known all around Europe; a battle of strength and dark beauty. The magic that swam around the two was brilliant in its intensity. And yet… many who watched that day would remember the pained looks in the dueler's faces. Some would even wonder why they looked so broken; as if their hearts had been torn asunder.

As Dumbledore stood before Gellert he couldn't help but sigh sadly. The man he once loved was but a shadow. His clothes were ripped and tattered as he breathed heavily on the ground; blood pooling around him.

Gellert looked up warily. "So… you've won."

Albus nodded. "I have."

Gellert sighed and grimaced in pain. "The wand… it's a hallow…"

Albus eyes widened at the wand in his hand. "But…"

Gellert smiled sadly. "I was trying to find the stone… I… I wanted to bring him back…"

Aurors started to pop into the area; some headed to Gellert, unsure if they should approach him or not.

Albus held them off for the moment. "He would never have approved of your methods; you know this."

Gellert chuckled morosely. "I didn't care Albus…" He looked up with a pain expression. "It drove me mad... I wanted him back so much… I wanted you…" He shook his head; his blonde hair matted with blonde before he looked up at his friend with a peculiar expression. "Can you swear something to me?" He gestured to the aurors. "Before they take me away?"

Albus paused before nodding. "A last wish?"

Gellert smiled sadly. "Should you ever find the stone…" He looked up at Albus. "Bring him back… let him truly live… let him be happy; even if it is without us." A single tear fell down his dirtied face.

Albus swallowed thickly before nodding. "Were I ever to find such a stone; even if I could not love him… I would have him return to us…"

Gellert smiled; a beautiful and free smile. "When you find him my love… tell him I'm sorry…. But I couldn't wait."

Before Albus or the aurors could stop him Gellert bit down on a cyanide pill; his gold eyes closing for a final time as he slumped down and fell upon the cobblestone street.

Albus looked on shakily. He noted an auror helping him up and he wondered when he had fallen down to begin with. His heart grew hallow as the last of his loves left him.

* * *

_It is rather interesting; what the effects of loneliness can have on one's psyche. While to the world I grew to be a genial grandfather figure; inside I had never felt so cold._

_As more years passed; even slower then the last; I gave up all hope of ever finding any of the other hallows, of ever finding a way to bring back our gem._

_Once more; I was proven a fool._

_It was the late seventies and my earlier mistakes had come forth to haunt me._

_Tom had grown cold and callous; and a part of me acknowledge it was my fault he grew to be so._

_A war had broken out; so soon after Gellert's that I feared we would never recover. And so; throwing all caution to the wind I started a secret order._

_The name would come from Harry of course; as I fondly remembered even then how; even after not remembering where he had seen one; he had openly stated to me and Gellert that a phoenix was the most beautiful of birds._

_Later on when I met Fawkes; I would grow to agree with him._

_It was in this order that I would find myself tested again in the most curious of ways._

_A lovely girl with startling green eyes._

_A young man; with a face so similar yet so different._

_These two former students would test me so cruelly… for as they grew ever closer a strange foreboding began to fill my cold heart; I must admit I tried to deny it; I fervently wished that I was being foolish; merely going mad from old age._

_And then… the prophecy came…_

_And he was born._

_Green eyes; soft raven black hair…_

_I sobbed freely the first time I held him in my arms; the first time in almost eighty two years. _

_He was here again; yet so late… Gellert was gone and even now I was merely a shadow of myself._

_At that moment… I made a fools wish._

_I wished… that no harm would ever come to that child._

_How was I ever to know… that I would be the one to harm him the most?_

* * *

Dumbledore looked around the deserted street as he stared lovingly at the sleeping babe.

Even now he was in disbelief; yet he knew… he knew this was their little gem…

"How…" He whispered softly. "How ever did you come to us?"

He smiled sadly as he eyed the lighting bolt scar marring the boy's perfect face.

"May you be treated with love…" Closing his heart once more he turned his back and apparated; mentally counting the years until his torture would begin anew.

* * *

He had made a mistake… yet another mistake in a long line of failures.

His poor gem was so thin and frail; so scared of rejection that it broke his heart to see the abuse his love had to go through.

He had seen the letter; he knew where they kept him.. and yet he knew it was the best protection he could offer at the moment… however much he detested it so.

The child was brilliant; yet would not allow it to show in class; much to his ever growing confusion.

After giving him the one hallow that he knew would protect their gem; more often then not he would find the boy asleep in the library; a book propped up against his small body as he slept.

Each night that he found him like this he would carry the small boy back up to the tower and tuck him into bed. He never let it be known that he was the one to care for his little gem.

Gellert would laugh if he found out how quickly Albus broke down; after trying desperately to not grow too attached to the child.

It only took till Christmas.

He knew Tom was trying to find a way back to life; and had hopes that by using the mirror of erised the spriit would be deterred; and maybe he could let Harry avoid his destiny yet.

He had never thought to think that he would end up looking into the mirror himself.

He heart broke as he saw them again; his Harry so healthy and fully grown, laughing as he lay on the warm summer grass with Gellert above him; tickling the boy mercilessly. He himself sat watching the two in growing amusement; love and contentment obvious on his youthful face.

He never even noticed that he was no longer alone.

"Are you alright sir?" A soft and gentle voice came from behind him.

He stilled before looking at those haunting vibrant green eyes once more. The child had a small frown on his face as he looked at Albus with barely hidden concern.

Albus tried to smile and nodded. "Quite fine my boy."

Harry frowned and tilted his head cutely; bringing forth so many painful memories. "Then why are you crying?"

Albus blinked in surprise before feeling his wet cheeks, not noticing when the tears had started. He looked at Harry with a sad smile. "I'm afraid I lost something... something I will never gain again…"

He started when the small boy hugged him tightly around the waist. Harry pouted cutely at him before offering an innocent smile.

"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." He smiled warmly. "So don't be sad, I'm sure it'll return to you one day!"

Albus looked at the child in shock. "Where…" He swallowed thickly. "Where did you ever hear such a thing?"

Emerald eyes glazed over and for a small moment they became much older. "From… a friend?" He frowned and looked up at Albus. "I can't remember."

Albus stilled before smiling at the child. "Thank you dear Harry." He chuckled softly; though it sounded hallow to his ears. "Why don't we bring you back to bed? It's much too late for you to be out and about."

Harry blushed red and nodded; taking the headmasters hand he allowed himself to be brought back to the dorms.

After he had seen Harry off Albus couldn't help but hurry back to his room.

It should be impossible; he knew.

How was the past and future colliding?

* * *

_For years I watched over him; offering guidance and assurances when I could. As I grew older I started to realize what the boy was._

_A horocrux._

_It seemed fate wished to taunt me once more._

_The one who's life Gellert had begged for; the one who we had yearned to see again..._

_Had to die._

_As I watched over the child I tried to find any books I could to take the damned soul away from him while leaving him whole._

_Yet the answer was always the same._

_Death._

_How I grew to hate the world. To hate how it would hurt and destroy someone so innocent._

_It was when the boy turned fifteen that things began to make sense. With a sudden clarity I knew what had to occur._

_And then…_

_He fell through the veil._

_It was at that moment I finally understood._

_I finally knew how he had come to us all those years ago…_

_How foolish of me to not see it before…_

* * *

Albus stood before the veil; his right hand was blackened and dead; yet still he smiled.

In his left hand he held the stone.

It had taken three months to find it… summer was almost ending…

He wondered idly if it would work… if… if perhaps this was what happened all those years ago…

_"Bring him back… let him truly live… let him be happy; even if it is without us."_

He smiled sadly as he twisted the stone three times.

"I'm sorry my love… But I doubt any of us will ever be happy…"

He watched in awe as his gem's body materialized slowly, magic seeming to dance upon his skin.

He still wore Gellert's shirt; while wearing his britches.

A soft peaceful smile shone on his red pouty lips.

Albus smiled sadly as he let his arm fall.

"Welcome back my love."

* * *

It had been maddening.

He had spent days wondering what he would say; how he would go about explaining everything to his gem.

And yet when the boy woke up…

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Remus asked him worriedly as he sat besides Harry's bed.

Harry frowned softly and shook his head. "It just feels like I've had a really good dream…" He hummed softly and looked away. "But I can't remember what it was about…"

Nothing.

He remembered nothing.

Albus had stood besides him and tried to smile even as his heart broke once more; too many times to be possible.

As he left the room he smiled sadly as a tear fell down his cheek.

Perhaps... It was better this way.

* * *

Albus closed his eyes in acceptance as he fell down the tower.

A regret.

A final regret.

Harry should never have had to see him die.

_Gellert smiled sadly as he bit on the pill._

None of them should have to see the other die.

Even if it wasn't remembered.

_"My precious gem… forgive me."_

Soon; he knew no more.

* * *

It was surprising; to say the least.

The station was filled, and Gellert stood to the side; waving at him.

"Why..." Albus asked, filled with utter confusion as he looked around. "Why are you still here?"

Gellert grinned. "I'm waiting… for our gem."

He nodded and looked away. "Did… did you see?"

Gellert sighed and nodded as he sat on a bench; after gesturing for Albus to sit with him he relaxed.

"I've been watching the both of you; sometimes alone; sometimes with our foolish boy's family." He chuckled. "You should have seen their faces when they found out about us; never seen a dead man faint before; it was quite entertaining."

Albus chuckled and shook his head. "What do you believe will happen?"

Gellert grinned and closed his eyes. "I believe our gem will change the world."

"Oh?" Albus asked in amusement. "And why is that?"

Gellert smiled softly at his lover and leaned close to Albus's ear. "Because… he has already changed it once…"

Albus's eyes widened; and for the first time in more then a hundred years; he allowed himself to smile from his heart and soul.

"Our marvelous gem."

Gellert nodded in agreement. "He is something that not even the fates can ever hope to control."

The two sat happily and waited.

Slowly, before the very eyes of the passengers waiting to board on the train; they disappeared from site.

Never having been there to begin with.

* * *

Harry looked at the portrait curiously.

"Why?"

Albus smiled sadly. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more direct my boy…"

Harry frowned in confusion. "Why did you keep it from me for so many years?" He shook his head as he looked around the room. "Why hide it all away? If it wasn't for McGonagall finding it as she cleaned away Severus's possessions…"

"You would have gone to live a normal and happy life, never having to wonder about us lost souls."

Harry glared angrily at the man. "You both broke! Both of you!" He shook his head. "How could I ever hope to live happily knowing the pain you were constantly in?!"

Albus sighed sadly. "I wrote that journal my dear Harry… as we lived together that summer… and for the many years after in the hopes that should I ever find you again, you would at least know what became of us… however; when your memories were lost to you from the veil… I simply assumed… it was for the best for it to remain that way…"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Albus…" He grinned at the old man. "You're an idiot."

He chuckled softly as he looked at the papers; a soft smile on his lips. "You were so strong… to continue for so many years…" He glanced at the portrait.

"You know what I'm going to do don't you?"

Albus grimaced. "Would it do any good to advise against it? It is merely a theory of mine… I can not be certain that it is true…"

Harry rolled his eyes before grinning brightly; eyes filled with mirth and life. "I live for the impossible Albus; as we've proved countless times over."

He gathered up the aged parchment before heading to the door. Pausing he turned and grinned. "You know… I think the first thing I'm going to do is ask for a kiss." He chuckled. "Apparently it's been over a hundred years since my first kiss and I would like to remember it."

With that he left the room; smiling at the soft chuckle that followed him.

* * *

"Harry… please don't…"

Harry sighed as he looked over at Hermione. She looked at him with such pleading and broken eyes that he couldn't help but pause.

"I have to try 'mione."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't even know if it'll even work!" Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to beg him.

"You could die!"

Harry sighed and looked back at the veil. "Do you know Albus had a theory? I was never supposed to go through the first time… he thinks... had I not gone through; Ariana would have been the one to die instead of me." He hummed softly as he listened to the voices whispering softly from the other side.

"He thinks… I may have changed the future… might have made things a different somehow."

Hermione shook her head as she let her tears fall freely. "But he's not sure Harry! We could lose you; and without the stone I could never bring you back!"

He smiled sadly to her; walking slowly he wrapped the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Hermione… I don't know them… but I know I love them dearly, I feel it in my heart…" He sighed as his eyes filled with determination. "I might change things; the war may not even happen."

She sobbed against his chest as she looked up at him. "But what about you? I'll lose you!"

He smiled sadly before softly kissing her forehead. "Oh Hermione… you'll never lose me…" He smiled at her. "I'll just be a bit different is all… but I'll always be your friend; even if things change." He grinned at her. "You just have to find me again."

She hugged him tightly. "Please… be safe… and wherever you go… be happy."

Harry hugged her back as he smiled softly. "I promise…"

With that they slowly parted; Hermione kept watch until he entered the veil completely.

The world blurred around her.

Various ministry workers frowned in confusion as they eyed her tears.

"Erm… 'mione… you ok?"

She looked up at emerald eyes and smiled. "Yeah…" She turned and looked at the veil in confusion. "I feel sad though… like I just lost something very important to me."

Harry snorted and mock pouted at her. "Oh I see how it is; you don't love me anymore do you? And now you're going on about losing something to make me jealous!"

She laughed and hit him. "Oh you utter prat!"

Harry chuckled and turned to walk out of the room. "Come on then." He grimaced. "I don't want to give minister Riddle any more reason to tan my hide."

She smirked at him. "Is it because he tans it enough in the bedroom?"

Harry blushed dark red before mock glaring at her. "Low blow; 'mione low blow..."

Hermione laughed loudly as she grabbed hold of his arm, soon forgetting why she was crying to begin with.

* * *

Harry smiled softly as he felt the hot summer sun against his face.

Slowly he opened his emerald eyes and smiled brilliantly at the two men before him.

"G-"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'm actually overjoyed with the final project and hope you all have enjoyed this tale as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please do leave a review if so; they make me smile to know you have all enjoyed the tale thus far. Also please forgive me for any atrocious spelling errors; I usually go through and fix these tales myself as I have no idea on how the beta system works. Hopefully there aren't too many glaring errors._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._

_Postscript: The * are direct quotes from cannon if anyone was wondering._


End file.
